A Corrupted Soul, So Thrilling
by XLivingInADarkWorldX
Summary: Lemon between my OC and Claude Faustus from my story on Quizilla. Hope you enjoy


I was outside, having left Claude after his odd remark. Dark clouds were in the sky now, but it didn't bother me. I had spent the past few hours outside; admittedly half was just wandering around. I figured if I hadn't started the garden at least, I'd get a scolding. Finding myself on my hands and knees again that day, I sighed to feel the first few drops of rain hit the back of my neck. Glaring up at the sky, I allowed myself to sit back on my legs. I closed my eyes with a tight and forced smile, as the rain then came crashing down.

My hat fell from my head, and I picked it up and placed it between my teeth as I grabbed the tools and flowers I had yet to plant in either hand as I stood. Thunder kicked me into a run back to the house; I couldn't believe how the rain seemed like a sheet with how heavy it was falling. As I neared the door, someone inside opened it and I gratefully went into the house. The warmth took a few moments to heat my cooling body, and I dropped everything that was in my hands. Gripping my hat in my hands now, I turned to thank the person that saved me from having to put everything down and getting more soaked than I already was.

"Thanks Claude." I breathed, smoothing the wet hair away from my face. He gave me a blank look, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Again with this silence! "...Nothing? Alright." I said, and looked down disgustedly at myself. Everything was clinging to me, you could almost tell I was a girl since I wasn't wearing that many layers today, and the fabric clung to my body even with the wrap supposedly hiding my curves. Grimacing, I put on my cap and picked up the gardening things. I was aiming to put these back and then slink to my room for the night. I turned to glance at Claude, and found him watching intently every move I made, his jaw set tight and his hands in slight fists. "A-alright then..." I mumbled to myself, turning away.

My hair was a little damp still, but at least I was in dry clothes, regular shirt and shorts for sleeping. The rest of the house had gone to bed, but I was still up in my room with a book in my hands. My body was snug underneath the blankets. The rain still poured down, hitting the window. Thunder was heard every once in a while, but the lightning flashes caused me to glance out the windows a few times. It was one of those times, a loud clap and a bright flash that caused me to look up, and I nearly had a heart attack.

Claude sat lazily in a chair in the corner of my room, appearing out of nowhere. Damned demons.

"What the hell!" I nearly yelled, getting up from my bed. A smirk appeared on his face, and he crossed his legs as his eyes roamed my revealing attire. Rolling my own eyes, I walked over to my door and opened it, gesturing for him to get out. "As much as I enjoy your company every moment in my day, I would like some time to myself." I said dryly, and watched him stand and walk over to me and I noticed his glasses were gone.

I sighed as he neared the door, but to my surprise he gripped the wooden thing and slammed it shut. My mouth was open slightly, and my wide eyes looked to him. "Are you trying to wake people up?" I hissed, but then a squeak of surprise left me almost immediately after.

My body was slammed against the wall, a hand the gently appeared on either side of my head on the wall. My heart had picked up its beating, feeling like it was going to jump out of my throat. Urging my legs to move, I went to get out underneath from Claude. However his leg moved forwards, and he placed it between my legs which stopped me from moving. The feel of the fabric of his pants against my bare legs, and the fact that he was so close, caused a sharp tingle to move through me. My hands went to his leg, trying to move it away. The butler didn't move, and I slid my hands higher and pushed. This only caused him to lean in closer to me, almost wanting more of my touch.

"C-Claude, please..." I whispered, ignoring the husky tone my voice had. Finally he moved again, but only to snake his hand behind my neck and slam our mouths together. This kiss was full with raw lust and desire, and maybe a hint of need. Nearly going weak in the knees, I hesitantly returned his embrace. It took only a moment for me to match his urgency, an odd desire coming over and pulling me to him.

My fingers danced down his chest, and began unbuttoning his waist coat. Once I had succeeded in this, I let my hands trail upwards towards the tie he wore and I ripped it harshly off. A chuckle vibrated into my mouth, and he licked my bottom lip, requesting entrance. Teasingly I ignored him, but he wouldn't have that. A hand squeezing my breast caused me to gasp, leaving a wide entrance for Claude to move his tongue into. Our tongues moving against each others, in a heated battle that was easily won by him. But I had to pull back for air, and he responded by grabbing onto my hips and tossing me onto the bed.

Bouncing a little as I landed, my hands gripped for the ends so I go steady myself. Walking over to me, Claude had a massive smirk on his face, and he removed his gloves and slipped off his jackets. As he began to unbutton his white shirt, he moved his leg over my hips and straddled me. He only did half the buttons, and I frowned in annoyance and moved my hands up to finish. But his hands grabbed onto my wrists, and he pinned them above my head.

"Ah, ah~ you don't get me unless you've earned it." He whispered against my lips, and I groaned in annoyance. Moving a knee between my legs, he let his hand trail up my leg. A shudder went through me, and my breathing was getting heavier with each move he made. His body then started to lower on top of mine, the hand on my wrists losing its grip. In a feral like state, I pulled my hands from him and grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. Before he lowered completely, I took the chance to run my fingers down his chest, allowing my nails drag. A growl escaped his throat, and he pushed his lower half up against mine, causing me to arch my back with a lusty tingle shooting through me and resting between my thighs. "Let me hear you, pet. Let me hear you beg."

A dark chuckle escaped me, and Claude lowered his head to kiss my exposed throat. Every shift in position his lips or body made seem magnified, and my head was sent spinning. His hands moved to my shirt, easily removing it from my body. The cool air was against my now bare chest, before the heat from Claude's mouth neared it.

"I'm waiting." He mumbled, his lips brushing against my already puckered nipple.

"Dear God, please..just-"

"Vanessa...God is not making you feel like this tonight. Nor will he ever be able to." After he said that I moaned out his name, half in irritation and the other half desire. Satisfied with my sounds, his mouth embraced my breast and my hands went to his hair.

His hand cupped my other breast for a few moments, before he moved his lips to pay it the same attention. My jaws clenched and my back begged to arch into his touch when I felt his teeth graze and tease my breast. However I refused. Which Claude did not take a liking to, and I felt his hand slide down the rest of my body, and between my legs. I could feel him smirk against my skin as his thumb pressed against my bundle of sensitive nerves, and two fingers enter my heated core.

I wanted him. Moaning out his name, I grinded against his fingers another shock shooting through me. My head pushed back into the pillow in bliss, as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me. My lips parted and let out a gush of air, a new sensation building in me. I knew I was about to come, and I took in a steady breath and closed my eyes in the wondrous feelings this demon was producing. However he pulled his fingers from me, and my snapped open.

This was exactly how he wanted her. Writhing beneath his touch and she was doing exactly that. Claude couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the shock and annoyance in her eyes. Lifting his hand to his lips, he licked her juices. The taste sent a shiver down the demon's spine, and he smirked down at her.

"You want me?" He asked teasingly, and her response was immediate.

"Yes! Fuck sakes Claude! Take me!" Who was he to deny her now, after she was being so obedient? And so he sat up, allowing her to remove his shirt, and she raked her nails down his chest, before resting them on the rim of his pants. He gave her a nod, and she busily got to work unzipping and unbuttoning his pants and removing the rest of his clothing. Letting his body fall back on top of her, she shivered to have their bodies press against one another's without cloth in-between for the first time. He devoured her lips in a kiss once more, effectively swallowing her moan and scream as he thrusted into her harshly. A moan rumbled his chest as he felt her tightness, loving the fact she wanted him so badly. Rocking his hips in and out of her at a steady rate, he continued taking her slowly until she hissed out her own command.

"Harder."

Did she really understand what she was giving to this demon? She seemed to have gotten caught up in a whirlwind of lust, not questioning his possible motives at all. Skin against skin, demon and human together as one for the night. Claude had released his control, at least for a bit as Vanessa now was on top riding him, his hands at her hips, urging her faster. The room was hot with the heat the two had created, not out of love, but out of carnal desires. He flipped her then, taking back what he always wanted. Control. His thrusts were deep into her, her moans like music to his ears. Once in a while he would let one slip past his own lips, but he was careful not to do that too often. Moving faster, he pushed his lips onto hers, hungry for their taste. It didn't take them long to reach climax, Claude collapsing onto the bed beside Vanessa. His back holding a few scratches from her nails.

He pulled her into his arms; she happily snuggled into his warm embrace. Clothes lay scattered on the floor, and he brushed hair away from her face. She was his, and nothing was going to change that in his mind. Tonight had been simply a taste of her, but he had to move carefully, she was a human. Though he was surprised at how well she satisfied him, he didn't know a human could bring out his lust and desires and turn him on so viciously.

Another thing had been made certain that night, he couldn't wait to devour her soul but he was going to play with her as long as he could stand it.


End file.
